


So basically Shit-post?

by Arise_Griffinth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader plz don’t slaughter me in the comment section, Roomie is like the protagonist. And Mc just a character to the drama, and I just can’t keep all my ideas in notes anymore, but I just had to post this, idk - Freeform, im sorry, it was stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arise_Griffinth/pseuds/Arise_Griffinth
Summary: A story with a Mc that’s not the protagonist that saves ppl. She just here chilling waiting for her Roomie. Which that is doing all these things of saving and befriending others.
Relationships: Nothing -yet-
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	So basically Shit-post?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what forces propelled me to post the worst of my ideas of stuff but I did it. ‘-’ :p

Wait before you read this understand it isn’t going to be realistic at all.. even when the world is sorta modern.. the people still won’t be normal since this was a random thing I made up while I was sleepy today and decided to post it.  
Also it’s bloody since I kept reading horror stories during the week.  
And some swears too since Y not?

.  
...  
.......  
...........

“So your telling me ... you killed the overlord of another world since he was doing a shitting job at protecting the world, went off to many other games that you and I love and got or like made happy endings for them went to undertale and took the ones who didn’t have a nice home and brought them through the dimensions to here?” I told my friend/roommate so close to kicking her ass off to outer space and leaving her there.  
“Yup!” She says sounding proud of herself  
“That sums it up... I guess..” she scratches the back of her head looking a bit guilty  
Oh my god how I want to murder this woman right now....  
But my bed is calling me...  
“Okay you know what? You can keep em’ here.. BUT! You must make sure they are okay about their sleeping arrangements! And-.... And.... I’m going to slee-“*Snores halfway through my speech and passes out right there ..  
And then...  
*Thunk!*  
I hit the floor passed out my hair (you can image your own hair colour or whatever I don’t care) going in different directions while my face was just on the floor..  
A few were amused by this others just grumbled about it and my roommate smiled at this ..

Friend(you can name whatever) POV

finally she was here back with her friend yet again..It was fun before but now... Right now I want to relax here with my precious friend.

Back to Readers(Ocs) POV

I woke up rubbing my eyes blearily I blinked a bit feeling tired still...  
Coffee...  
Where’s my damn coffee..  
Or maybe even just somethin’ sweet ugh...  
I looked around and realized I was in my living room.  
Hmn...  
I feel like I’m forgetting something...  
....  
........  
...........

Oh well it’ll come back to me later... 

As I got dressed and did my stuff I looked around and I was confused... where’s my roomie? She’s usually awake by now.  
I walked into the living room to see a few skeletons around oh well nothing out of ordinary....  
....  
..  
Wait skeletons?.....  
What the fuck? ...  
Hallucinations already?  
My body stared doing random rebooting sound effects and my eyes lost colour I kept glitching out of existence for a moment.  
“Uh you okay there broseph?”  
Underfresh...  
“Oh my god!!!” I squealed squishing my face on both side so happy to be alive in this moment   
“So cool!!” I smiled brightly so happy to see him   
Then I saw error and nightmare  
“Oh my god why is there so many hot skelebois here.. argh my heart can’t take it!”  
I grabbed through my flesh and bone to my heart and ripped it out  
Oh that feeling of emptiness... no more of that heat...  
“Ahhh.. much better..”  
Freshs glasses shone W-TF in them  
“Oh don’t worry dearest I don’t need bodily functions...”  
Nightmare looked at my still beating heart  
Probably confused as to how and why I did that.  
I giggled a bit then choked on my blood   
“Oh, whoops looks like I broke something that WaS important~” I giggled and choked on my blood to death and then I slowly disintegrated into dust..  
And then was revived.  
I smiled at them while laying on the ground when I had just dusted. And then proceeded to give a small wave then put my hands behind my back and chilling like I was at the beach.  
“Hiya sorry bout that! That was a bad way to greet a new pal.. I’m Ariek, but you can call me Ari.” I smiled again then frowned  
“So, hows your sleeping arrangements? Did she even give you guys proper beds? If any of ya used the couch don’t do it again. I have a bed. And I’m not around often or use it at all anyways so you can use it anytime.”  
“Calm down roomie!” My friend said her face practically screaming for me to stop creeping them out.  
“Heheh... er uh sorry pal....” I glitch out for a second and a buzzing sounded out while doing so.  
Fresh and everyone else around were creeped out definitely.  
But when I looked at them they were sort of chill now?...  
“Wełł +ha+ explains sømethings. ... ..” Error says   
“I’m sorry bout’ that you guys..made me have a huge blood surge and it just so too much for me ...  
Also roomie.... How the hell are we gonna afford this?!”  
“Don’t worry! I got this okay?” They replied.  
This is making me worry even more!!!  
“Oh, come on~  
< -~- don’t sass me Missy>  
your such a worrywart! It’s all fii-iine~ I got this!”

Maybe to be continued...

Eh... \\_(‘-‘)_/ I’m weird.

Sorry if I give you nightmares.

Oh yeah what colour is your favourite?  
put it in comments.  
I’m curious.

‘-‘

What?

Are you hoping for something more?

Oh come on there was nothing here.

Mn...

Hm hmmm hmmm hm hm hmmmmMm ~

Sorry I just couldn’t help it dearie...

;-; just comment below and maybe just... leave a kudos?... 

I’m desperate.


End file.
